IPod Shuffle Challenge :
by Hysterical Ink
Summary: I took the I-Pod Shuffle challenge! Hope you liked it! Auggie/Annie :D


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Covert Affairs, or my own Auggie :(**

**Rules:**  
**1.** Pick a pairing you like (I'm doing Auggie/Annie :D)  
**2. **Turn on your I-pod and put it on shuffle.  
**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwords.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

**Untouched by The Veronicas**

God. Would he ever stop teasing me? Usually Annie enjoyed the meaningless flirting. She even egged him on. But today was different. The flirting never went anywhere. Today, she needed it to go somewhere. "Auggie." Annie sighed as their bodies inched closer to each other. "Don't stop." Annie wasn't thinking ahead. She didn't care right now. She needed him. Right now. Really badly. He was the only thing that made sense at the moment. And what she did next was the only rational thing in her mind. Even if it wasn't very rational at all. She was so confused by the people in her life, by her job, and by her own feelings. She couldn't stop herself. She just did it. She crushed her lips to his. "Annie." He moaned. As Auggie kissed back, she knew that somehow she would get through it.

**Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

She couldn't believe this was happening. He was just so perfect. He treated her like she was the most amazing thing in the world. Even Ben couldn't make her feel so happy. So she was letting her walls come down. She was giving all of herself to Auggie. He made her feel like she was flying. Everything he did made her heart race. Just a glance, or a touch would make it break out into a sprint. And this was real. It wasn't just a fling in Sri Lanka. It was love. So she was going to risk it all. She loved him that much. She had no regrets. "I love you Auggie." She finally voiced it. "I love you too Annie. More than anything." That was all Annie needed. She stood on her tip-toes, and kissed him. Then, with his hands on her waist and her mouth on his, she knew she couldn't be happier.

**Dinosaur by Kesha**

Oh. My. God. What a creep. Why was he hitting on me, of all people in this bar. 'When is Auggie going to get back from the bathroom?' I asked myself. I was praying to myself that it would be soon. I needed him to save me from this guy. I was resisting the urge to yell, "Leave me alone!" Ugh. How old was this guy anyway? "Um, sorry but I have a boyfriend." I said, the slightest bit of annoyance was creeping into my voice. "So?" He asked with a grin. I was about to barf, seriously. I was just trying to relax at a bar with Auggie. Couldn't this guy go away? Suddenly an idea popped into my head when I caught sight of Auggie leaving the bathroom. "Oh, there he is now." I said. Auggie opened his mouth to say something to me, but I silenced him with an overly enthusiastic kiss. To my surprise, he kissed back. After a few seconds I broke away from the kiss. I looked at the visibly disappointed man and said, "This is my boyfriend." "Yea, I thought so." He replied with a frown, and walked away. "Sorry I had to do that Auggie." I told him. "Hey, no complaints from me." He said with a smirk. I jokingly smacked him on the arm, but pecked him on the lips again. He was actually a really good kisser... ;)

**Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift**

I was finally moving on. I finally realized that I was lying to myself. Ben had left. Ben had moved on, and now I was going to. Even if after all these years he did come back, I wasn't going to forgive him. He broke my heart, and I could honestly say that now, my heart didn't belong to him anymore. I wasn't going to let someone who left with only a note have my love anymore. I shoveled the last bit of dirt onto the shoebox that contained the scrapbook and the bracelet. I was moving on. My love was going to someone else now. I walked back inside to the person waiting in my room. "You really didn't have to do that for me." He said. "I know. But I had to do that for myself. I love you Auggie." I said. "I love you too." He answered.

**Trouble by Never Shout Never**

I smelled her perfume as she entered the room. It was funny that I stopped everything I was doing just because Annie was here. If it went on like this I would be in trouble with Joan for not finishing my work. I needed to focus. I put my headphones over my ears, and turned the jazz back on. But even Mingus didn't help. I could still smell her. I sighed. I swear, she'll be the death of me. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything about her was just so perfect. That thought made me feel as if I wasn't good enough for her. The term "out of my league" popped into my head. So cliche, but true. High school flashbacks overwhelmed me for a second. Then I started cursing myself. I hadn't accomplished a single thing in over five minutes. Well, If I was going to ignore my work, I might as well do it thoroughly. "Hey Annie, wanna grab some coffee?"

**The Only Exception by Paramore**

When I was little I always moved. I couldn't stay friends with people for long. It never got easier to leave a place once you started to like it there. So I built my walls and tried not to get hurt. Then as an adult I let Ben in. I got hurt worse then I could ever imagine. After he left my walls got stronger then ever. I swore to never love again. I decided that love wasn't worth the pain. But then I met him. He became the best friend I had even known. He became my confidant. He became the person I trusted more than anyone in the entire world. I couldn't help but love Auggie. Now all I could do was watch while my walls crumbled down around me. I couldn't be happier. :]

**La la land by Demi Lovato**

Working at the CIA was so hard. Annie tried her hardest to be perfect and not mess up at all on her missions, but she still made mistakes. Some of her co-workers talked behind her back and said she was going to get fired. They said she would mess up because she was so fresh from the farm. But with Auggie by her side and supporting her, she decided that she didn't care what they said. She chose to look at it as if nothing else was real but Auggie. No matter how many of them said that she should be afraid of losing her job, and that she should try to perfect her tactics, Annie decided that she was never going to change for anyone. She would stay herself if it killed her. And it was all because Auggie supported her. He gave her confidence. He kept her going. She loved him for it.

**1234 by Plain White T's**

Just say it. It was simple. She knew it was true. He made her so happy. He made everything better. All she had to do was say it. Then he would say it back, right? She was too insecure. She knew he would say it back. He treated her like she was so important. He made her want to smile forever. She could smile forever, if she just said it. It was so simple. Why couldn't she just do it? But she knew why she couldn't. She was afraid to. 'To hell with fear!' She told herself. She took a deep breath and said, "I love you." Auggie's face lit up. "I love you too Annie." He replied. Annie knew now that there was nothing to fear. It was so simple. It was true love.

**Waka Waka by Shakira**

Annie slammed the bathroom door. She knew Auggie would follow her even faster after making such a loud noise, but she didn't care at the moment. She was too stressed. "Darn. Not again." He said. "Yes, Auggie, wrong bathroom, again. I'm sure it was and accident." Annie retorted sarcastically. "Sorry Annie, you seemed upset. And the door slamming kind of confirmed it." Auggie said. Annie sighed. "I messed up Aug. I don't know what to do." "Everyone messes up Annie. It's okay. You're great at this job. Remember, you're new here. Most rookies don't do this well. You just have to believe in yourself like I believe in you." Auggie said. "Thanks Auggie. You always know how to make me feel better." Annie told him, and pulled him into a tight hug. With his arms wrapped around her, she knew she could get through it.

**I Look So Good Without You by Jessie James**

I thought I would hurt forever after he left. I thought that I would never love again. I felt like I wasn't good enough for anyone. But today I've never felt better. I realized I was beautiful and I should have never questioned myself. I'm perfect, even without Ben. My newfound happiness was all because of a certain person who was the best, nicest, most caring friend in the world. Or should I say boyfriend. He was probably still asleep, as it was 4 o' clock in the morning. But I cuddled closer to him anyway, and whispered, "I love you." "I love you too honey." He replied groggily. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek before trying to get back to sleep.

**A/N Those songs were pretty mainstream, but don't kill me, I have good taste in music. My I-pod was just having an issue. :)**

**P.S. As always, reviews are nice. :)**


End file.
